Bellajiwe
by Andra
Summary: Terminée !Un soir, Malone qui a quitté le Tree House depuis plusieurs mois, se retrouve avec Marguerite, amnésique, errante. Il lui faudra la ramener vers... la lumière ? Le titre fini par un accent aigu mais ne le supporte pas... Épilogue U
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Andra

Disclamer : Le show et les personnages de Marguerite Krux, Ned Malone, John Roxton, Véronica Layton, Finn euuh, Georges Challenger et Tribune ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon, les Brijikés et tous ceux de mon cru, sont à moi bien sûr.

Rating : PG. Pas trop de violence ni de langage vulgaire. Mais bon, je n'oserai pas la mettre G non plus, on sait jamais !

Note de l'auteur (moi !) : Les extraits des journaux de Malone sont tirés de mon imagination, bien sûr. Malone a dépassé la vingtaine d'année et moi, j'en ai 15 ! Il a vécu des choses que je ne pourrais même pas m'imaginer. Alors il est sûr que certaines choses seront incohérente pour un homme mûr… Mais bon, moi ça me tentait d'écrire ça alors pas de commentaires *roll eyes*. 

Bellajiw

Chapitre 1

Malone fut éveillé en pleine nuit par une voix de petit garçon qui criait son nom avec un fort accent.

- Chaman Malone, Chaman Malone ! Éveillez-vous !

La voix était paniquée, pressée et le bras qui venait avec frappait frénétiquement à la porte en bois du journaliste. Il grommela en entendant « Chaman » précédé son nom et il se leva. Il traversa la maison et ouvrit la porte.

- Je ne suis pas Chaman, répéta-t-il pour la millième fois

- Chaman ! Femme inconsciente ! Blessée !

- Qui ça ? demanda Malone

- Nous pas savoir ! Malade ! _Bellaji !_

À ce mot, Malone enfila rapidement une chemise et suivit Teròn, le fils du chef. Teròn était la seule personne du village, malgré son jeune âge, qui avait réussi à comprendre quelques mots de l'anglais et il était le seul qui communiquait à Malone en anglais. Les autres faisaient des signes ou parlaient leur dialecte, espérant que l'homme blanc comprendrait.

L'homme blanc était arrivé le jour même de la mort de leur Chaman et avait aidé une femme à accoucher. Selon les Brijikés, le peuple qui avait accueilli Malone, c'était un signe du destin. Et ce dernier avait passé un accord avec eux : il s'installerait 3 lunes avant de repartir chez lui. Durant ces trois lunes, il serait le chaman et en formerait un autre.

Deux lunes avaient passé et Teròn, 13 ans, semblait le seul apte et plutôt doué à devenir Chaman. 

Mais là, il semblait totalement perdu et cela inquiéta Malone. Son élève était plutôt calme à l'habitude. Le cas devait être grave. Bellaji était le nom de l'ange de la mort chez les Brijikés. 

L'Américain arriva sur place et vit une femme sur un des hôtels de pierre, là où les mourants ou les morts étaient déposés pour que Bellaji n'en oublie aucun. Il ne voyait pas très bien, mais sentait l'odeur du sang. Il s'approcha et aux lueurs des torches, vit une jambe ensanglantée. Il examina quelques secondes et fut rassuré.

Les Brijikés avaient une peur totale du sang. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, il suffirait d'une gaine et de plusieurs plantes désinfectantes. 

Il vit que la jambe était recouverte d'une botte de cuir usée, déchirée et d'une jupe crasseuse, en lambeaux. Il leva les yeux pour voir une chemise violette, sale et lacérée aussi avant de finalement voir un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle avait une coupure au niveau de la joue, mais les cheveux noirs bouclés et les grands yeux qu'il devinait verts ne le trompèrent pas.

- Marguerite… 

Il se tourna vers Teròn et en voyant son air plutôt inquiet, le petit garçon fut prêt à réagir. 

- _Flocira, Verdanus si Dertania ! _

Teròn acquiesça en entendant les deux noms de plantes et le nom du bandage et partit en courant vers l'entrepôt. Les anciens tout autour de l'hôtel semblaient inquiets à voir leur chaman agir ainsi. Il leva la tête et dit d'une assurance totale.

- Bellajiwé !

_Elle survivra. _Elle vivrait et retournerait au Tree House saine et sauve, se promit Malone.

Les Brijikés n'aimaient ni le sang, ni la mort. Pourtant, ils combattaient leurs ennemis férocement et fidèlement. Mais dans leur tribu, les vols, les viols et les meurtres n'existaient pas. Et les gens qui mourraient sans raisons apparentes étaient pour eux le pire signe que les dieux pouvaient envoyer.

Sans raison apparente signifiait : sans le mériter. Les femmes ne méritaient jamais la mort dans leur tribu, sauf bien évidemment, quand elles devenaient trop âgées. Et celle-ci était encore très jeune pour mourir.

Teròn revint quelques secondes après son départ avec ce que Malone avait demandé. Celui-ci enleva la botte de cuir de Marguerite, appliqua les plantes et banda la plaie avec le plus grand soin. Le tout lui prit au moins une heure et quand il put enfin s'arrêter et que le sang ne coulait plus, il s'assit sur l'herbe, épuisé. Les anciens s'approchèrent de la jeune femme et la descendirent de l'hôtel.

- Dit leur de l'emmener dans ma maison, fit Malone à l'adresse de Teròn

- Qué ?

- Bellajiwé, hip tye !

Teròn comprit que Bellajiwé signifiait celle qui venait de survivre. Il fit donc signe aux anciens de l'emmener dans la Tye, l'habitation des Brijikés, de Malone.

_Extrait du Journal de Ned Malone. _

J'ai quitté Véronica et les autres depuis quatre mois déjà. Et jamais je n'aurais cru tout ce qui s'est passé dans ce court laps de temps.

Je suis partit à la quête de mon histoire, pour trouver un sens à la vie. Les deux premiers mois furent durs et laborieux : deux semaines dans un temple rigoureux en silence où j'appris à me contenter de peu; deux autres semaines où parmi un peuple de pêcheurs, je vécus tel un simple habitant, vivant de ce qu'il produit et exploité par le système monarchique, les vols et les guerres dévastatrices; une semaine je vécus par moi-même; durant trois semaines je joignis un groupe de voyageurs fort intéressants; et finalement me voilà. J'ai passé ces deux derniers mois chez les Brijikés en tant que « chaman. » Je ne le suis pas vraiment parce que je ne m'occupe pas des esprits ou des rêves mais je suis médecin. « Art » que j'enseigne à Teròn malgré mes connaissances minimes.

Pourtant, en quatre mois, ce que je savais sur la vie n'a pas chang : Les gens se font escroquer, certains se croient forts et écrasent les plus faibles et tout humain ne cesse de répandre le mal en tuant, battant, volant, mentant ou autres… ou tous ! Seuls les Brijikés m'ont appris à vivre paisiblement. 

Ce soir, ils ont trouvé Marguerite, mal en point. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à la retrouver ainsi. Et en la soignant, je repensais à l'enseignement de Flop, une ancienne des Brijikés. Elle me parlait de vie et de survie. Je ne comprends toujours pas la différence entre les deux. Peut-être que c'est ce que je suis venu chercher ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Le matin, la jeune femme s'éveilla avec la sensation horrible qu'elle n'avait plus de jambe. Le T-Rex avait dû l'avoir finalement. Mais elle ouvrit les yeux, s'assit et constata par elle-même qu'elle avait encore sa jambe. Elle était pansée et elle soupira de soulagement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, perdue. Elle était dans une maison en bois carrée qui devait faire 6 mètres par 6 mètres et d'une construction vraiment étrange. Il y avait deux hamacs et la maison était partiellement ouverte. Debout, les murs devaient lui arrêter à la taille et le toit était soutenu par quatre poteaux de bois aux coins, la porte de grandeur normale et un poteau en plein centre de la maison. 

Des peaux d'animaux pouvaient couvrir les espaces entre le mur et le toit, mais ils étaient tirés sur le côté comme des rideaux pour le moment.

- Bonjour, fit une voix d'homme qui la fit sursauter.

- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement en regardant l'homme

- Vous êtes chez les Brijikés. Un peuple du plateau. Ils vous ont trouvé et je vous ai soignée.

- Merci, dit-elle en regardant l'homme

L'homme sembla surpris et il se mit à la hauteur de la jeune femme, assise dans le hamac. 

- Marguerite ? Me reconnaissez-vous ?

- Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

- Marguerite… fit l'homme qui semblait inquiet

- C'est mon nom ?

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux et se releva, suivit de la jeune femme qui grimaça de douleur en sentant sa jambe.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre nom !?

- Non, avoua-t-elle, je me suis éveillée il y a une semaine sans aucun souvenir. J'étais dans la jungle, au pied d'une rivière.

Malone observa la tête de Marguerite, espérant trouver une bosse ou quelque chose et ce fut le cas. Celui-ci soupira.

- Vous êtes Marguerite Krux et je suis Edward Malone… vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ?

- Marguerite Krux ? Vraiment ? Je trouve que ça ne fait pas très amazonien.  Edward Malone non plus. 

- Nous ne sommes pas Amazoniens.

- Nous ? Nous sommes venus ensembles ?

- Oui, dans une expédition.

- Vraiment ?

Malone fronça les sourcils et observa Marguerite. Quelque chose était différent chez elle. Elle semblait plus douce, moins agressive. Son air malicieux avait été troqué contre un air légèrement perdu.

Elle soupira et s'assit. Sa jambe était dans un piteux état, mais pas autant que sa mémoire. Elle ne se souvenait absolument de rien, rien de rien. Qui avait été cet Edward pour elle ? Avait-elle de la famille ? Était-elle mariée ? Des enfants ? Au moins, elle était rassurée de savoir que quelqu'un la connaissait dans ce monde étrange.

Malone s'assit à côté d'elle, un peu perdu.

- Il y a-t-il un détail qui vous revient en tête ?

- Je n'ai pas de famille biologique mais… en même tant… non je ne sais vraiment pas.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien ?

- Je ne sais même pas qui vous étiez pour moi ! Vous me connaissez bien ? Que faites-vous avec des Indiens ici, si nous étions en expédition ?

- Oh seigneur Marguerite, c'est une très longue histoire que vous me demandez de raconter…

- Alors, nous nous connaissions bien ?

- Oui.

Elle avait vraiment changé. Son air pétillant manquait, ses airs menaçants, l'éclat dans ses yeux. Elle donnait l'impression d'être d'une enfant.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

- Sûrement, fit Malone en éclatant de rire, mais pas sur nous deux.

- D'accord, répondit Marguerite en souriant.

À ce moment, Teròn entra dans la Tye et les regarda. Il prononça quelques mots que Malone ne saisit pas.

- Il vous demande si je vais bien, traduit Marguerite

- Vous… vous vous rappelez de toutes les langues ?

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas normal ?

- Enfin, pour vous si, ce l'est. Dites-lui comment vous allez alors, dit Malone en souriant

Marguerite acquiesça et répliqua au jeune garçon qui fut abasourdi.

- _Soleil ! Soleil ! _s'exclama le jeune amazonien

- Il vient de vous dire que vous êtes un ange, fit Malone en riant

- Oui… je…

Les autres membres de la tribu s'approchèrent de la Tye, intrigués et regardèrent Marguerite. Teròn, surexcité, regarda Malone et s'exclama en anglais.

- Légende ! Vous rappelez ? Bellajiwé qui connaît les langues ! Les yeux de notre pierre ! Elle est Soleil !

- Calme-toi Teròn, essaya Malone, Je la connais.

Mais trop tard, les autres Brijikés la regardait avec fascination. Malone comprenait quelques mots de leur charabia impressionn : « un ange ne devrait pas porter des vêtements si sales ! », « Il faut la soigner ! » et etc. 

L'Américain ne fut pas surpris. Quand il était arrivé, sale et mal en point après avoir été poursuivis par des hommes-singes, les femmes s'étaient occupé de lui pendant des heures. Et le lendemain, il avait accouché l'une d'entre elle… les Brijikés avaient tout de suite pris pour un chaman. 

Ils avaient des coutumes étranges, mais étaient le peuple le plus accueillant que Malone n'avait jamais rencontré. Et quand il vit Marguerite accepter de suivre un groupe de personne, il esquissa un sourire, se rappelant son premier jour.

*-*-*

Roxton s'appuya sur le rebord du balcon, légèrement désespéré. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Marguerite avait disparu et les explorateurs s'étaient donnés un jour de congé avant de reprendre les recherches. 

Finn n'était pas très touchée, même si elle était attristée. Mais sa tristesse provenait plus du fait que Vee était vraiment très mal en point.

La disparition de Marguerite rappelait douloureusement à la princesse du plateau celle de sa mère et de Malone. Elle prenait vraiment très mal le fait qu'elle avait, une fois de plus, perdu quelqu'un qui lui était cher. 

Challenger était attristé, se sentant échouer dans sa mission de protéger ses explorateurs. Et il avait appris à beaucoup apprécier Marguerite avec le temps et il avait peur que quelque chose de grave n'ait vraiment eu lieu.

Roxton tentait de ne pas perdre espoir, de se dire qu'elle allait bien… mais la savoir seule, loin de lui et probablement en danger le rendait fou. Il avait peur pour elle et essayait d'être fort, mais quand il ne cherchait pas la jungle frénétiquement pour la retrouver, il avait l'impression de la perdre. Chaque seconde les éloignait et il pleurait silencieusement.

Il avait besoin de sa présence et semblait la rechercher inconsciemment dans la maison de Véronica. Mais chaque fois que sa conscience lui rappelait qu'elle était loin, vulnérable, il se blâmait de ne pas avoir été plus proche lorsqu'elle était tombée dans la rivière Sumerlee…

*-*-*

Le soir, Marguerite alla vers Malone. Celui-ci ne l'avait plus revu de la journée, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment, sachant que les natifs du plateau étaient doux comme des agneaux… enfin, les Brijikés l'étaient.

Quand il l'aperçut, il fut surpris. Ses vêtements sales et déchirés avaient été troqués par les habits habituels des Brijikés, faits en peau de dinosaures. Ils traitaient la peau pour qu'elle devienne de la couleur désirée, mais gardait toujours la consistance caoutchouteuse. Marguerite portait une jupe longue, comme celle qu'elle avait en arrivant et de couleur brune, mais au niveau de la ceinture, on retrouvait beaucoup de coquillages colorés. Puis elle avait un haut qui ressemblait fort à celui de Véronica…

C'était assez étrange de voir Marguerite Krux, Lady expédiée directement de Londres, habillée comme une Indienne. 

- Bonjour, dit celle-ci, J'avais une question à vous poser.

- Allez-y.

- Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici ?

- Deux mois. Je comptais retourner chez nous à la fin de ce mois-ci.

- Nous ? Et quelle date sommes-nous ?

- Venez, je vais vous expliquer…

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans la Tye de Malone, Marguerite marchant plus lentement à cause de la blessure à sa jambe.

Quand ils furent installés, Malone inspira profondément.

- Nous sommes sur le plateau depuis un peu plus de trois ans. Comme je l'ai dit, nous faisions partit d'une expédition, venue d'Angleterre, un pays lointain et très différent de la jungle. 

- Oui, j'ai un vague souvenir des autres pays.

- Avec nous, il y avait trois autres personnes : George Challenger, Arthur Summerlee et Lord John Roxton…

Et il commença à raconter le tout, sans trop de détails. Marguerite l'écoutait, très intéressée. Comment ils avaient perdus leurs compagnons de voyages, comment Véronica les avaient accueillis… il raconta plusieurs de leurs aventures, ses journaux étant au Tree House. 

Marguerite portait l'attention d'une enfant qui entend pour la première fois un conte de prince et de princesse. Mais Malone omis volontairement de lui parler des relations de tous. Lui avec Véronica, elle avec Roxton. Il ne voulait pas la troubler plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Et comment j'étais ? demanda-t-elle souriante

- Comment vous étiez ? Je dois avouer… au début, très mystérieuse. J'avais l'impression que vous auriez pu nous trahir à la première occasion. Mais plus le temps a avancé et plus j'ai commencé à vous connaître, je me suis rendu compte, même si je ne vous connaissais pas au complet que vous étiez une femme courageuse, dévouée, intelligente, espiègle, rusée, un peu grincheuse parfois et…

Marguerite éclata de rire.

- J'étais grincheuse ?

- Oh oui ! Vous n'aimiez pas faire trop d'efforts, ni faire la cuisine…

Les rires de Marguerite redoublèrent et Malone ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Elle était totalement différente. Il ne savait pas s'il avait devant lui la femme qu'elle aurait dû si elle n'avait pas passé par tant d'épreuves, mais en tout cas, elle n'était plus Marguerite Krux.

- Pourquoi riez-vous ? demanda-t-il en cessant lui-même

- C'est que, je n'aurais jamais imaginé être ce genre de personne… Mais dites-moi, vous semblez avoir beaucoup apprécié vivre au Tree House… Pourquoi l'avez-vous quitté ?

- Je l'ai quitté temporairement. Et c'est une longue histoire, toute notée dans mon carnet. 

- J'aurai l'honneur de le lire ?

- Un autre jour, peut-être.

_Extrait du journal de Ned Malone_

Marguerite a changé. Elle est comme neuve. Son passé effacé, je ne vois plus en elle la femme espiègle, mystérieuse, effrayant qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être. Je la vois sans ce masque tissé de malheurs et d'horreurs.

Elle est comme une jeune fille qui découvre le monde. Wow, c'est étrange de dire cela. Si l'étincelle de malice s'est éteinte dans ses yeux, celle de bonheur semble briller de mille feux.

Les Brijikés sont tellement différents de tous les autres humains existants ! Jamais je n'aurais pu croire l'histoire d'un tel peuple : Pas de viols, de vols, de meurtres ou autres, tous bons vivants et généreux.

Je crois que je commence à saisir maintenant la différence entre vivre et survivre. Survivre, c'est continuer à avancer dans le temps en combattant les douleurs morales et physiques. Vivre c'est… comme les Brijikés finalement. Ils semblent n'avoir aucun problème. Leur vie se résume à se lever, travailler pour leurs propres besoins et s'amuser quand ils en ont assez. C'est le premier peuple que je connaisse qui vive, décidément.


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont donné un review… je sais que j'en ai trois, mais je n'arrive pas à les lire :( !! Alors, merci !!! 

Chapitre 3

Malone avait fait la promesse de rester trois mois. Marguerite était parmi eux depuis deux semaines, il restait donc encore deux semaines. 

Malone ne lui avait pas parlé de Roxton, il n'osait pas. Ni du fait qu'elle était assez insupportable au début, et qu'elle souriait franchement que très rarement. Parce que depuis deux semaines, il était avec une femme complètement changée.

Les Brijikés étaient un peuple qui avait coutume d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Il y avait donc beaucoup d'enfants dans le village. Et elle ne refusait jamais de les suivre ou de jouer avec eux.

Elle s'était fait amie avec Korale, la grande sœur de Teròn, la fille du chef. Elle aidait à l'agriculture du village, à faire des vêtements, des poteries et en constatant cela, Malone en avait la mâchoire qui décollait. Marguerite, serviable, enjouée, efficace, rieuse… d'accord, elle était amnésique, mais maintes fois, il était venu à l'esprit de Malone que ce n'était pas la véritable Marguerite. Ce devait être un clone ou quelque chose dans le genre. 

Pourtant, elle avait le collier en forme de cœur qu'elle portait toujours. Alors, il doutait.

Il aurait voulu la conduire au Tree House, mais ne pouvait quitter le village à cause de sa promesse. Il imaginait le désespoir de Roxton et des autres mais n'osait pas la ramener. Et puis, quelque chose de bizarre le tenaillait. Il voulait protéger Marguerite. Il ne voulait plus la voir se tourmenter à cause de sa famille ou son passé mystérieux. Elle était tellement heureuse… il la voyait comme sa petite sœur… même si elle était plus âgée !

Ce jour-là, alors qu'il venait de finir de montrer à Teròn comment coudre une plaie ouverte, chose qu'il avait appris à la guerre, il vit Marguerite passer avec un groupe d'homme et de femme qui allait en direction de la plage avec un ballon. Elle le regarda avec une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux, comme si elle le mettait au défi. 

Un des hommes du groupe s'arrêta et lança le ballon à Malone.

- Uruk sin !

Il lui demandait de venir jouer. Et voyant le regard moqueur de Marguerite, il accepta rapidement.

Les Brijikés avaient l'habitude d'appeler Marguerite _Soleil, _ce qui signifiait L'ange, dans leur dialecte. Teròn avait expliqué à Malone qu'un ange était censé venir les aider, un jour où ils en auraient vraiment besoin. Malone avait répliqué qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide et l'adolescent lui avait sourit. « Non, mais bientôt, oui. »

Les Brijikés appelaient parfois Malone, _Fixsi, _qui signifiait sauveur. Alors il ne les prenait plus beaucoup au sérieux.

Le jeu fétiche des Brijikés, celui auquel ils jouaient tous les jours avec une vessie de porc qui leur servait de ballon, consistait à jouer à l'intérieur d'un grand cercle et de se passer le ballon très rapidement et avec force. Ceux qui l'échappaient ou tardaient à le lancer étaient éliminer. Le dernier qui restait prenait tout ce que les autres avaient déposé au milieu du cercle. Les Brijikés adoraient jouer avec Malone parce qu'il mettait toujours un objet de valeur et il perdait tout le temps.

Pas étonnant, pour un Américain. Souvent la balle allait si vite qu'il n'arrivait pas à la voir, sauf quand elle venait lui couper le souffle en lui rebondissant sur la poitrine. 

Ils se placèrent en cercle et déposèrent tous un objet. Malone déposa la première chose qu'il trouva dans sa poche : une balle de fusil. Les Brijikés la contemplèrent étonnés et se mirent à rire en parlant. Marguerite le regarda.

- Ils se moquent de vous. Ils disent que vous allez encore perdre et que l'un d'eux aura une fois de plus un objet fort valable en leur possession. 

- Vous ne riez pas ? demanda-t-il moqueur

- C'est vous qui venez de les rouler. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ce bout de métal ?

- Non. Mais chez eux, tout ce qui est rare et qui peut faire un beau bijou est valable.

Marguerite secoua la tête, souriante et la balle fut mise en jeu. Pour une fois, Malone se sentit orgueilleux et porta une attention totale à la balle. Il la rattrapa et la lança à chaque fois avec force et une étonnante rapidité. Les Brijikés en étaient étonnés.  L'homme blanc qui se refusait à porter leurs vêtements traditionnels se révélait un excellent joueur. 

À l'habitude, les femmes jouaient séparément des hommes, ces derniers étant trop forts (N/A. Quand même ! C'est la triste réalité ;)). Mais parfois, quand il y avait des nouveaux venus par exemple, tous se mélangeaient.

Les femmes, exceptée Marguerite, furent éliminées en premier. Vers la fin de la partie ils ne restaient plus que Marguerite, Malone et Abanakok, le fils aîné du chef. 

Malone lança le ballon sur l'épaule d'Abanakok et celui-ci fut surpris de le rater. La balle fut remise en jeu et Marguerite eut alors une étincelle pétillante de malice dans les yeux. Malone reconnut alors la vraie, celle qui se moquait, qui défiait.

Ils se lancèrent le ballon toujours plus férocement, sous les cris des Brijikés qui clamaient soit _Soleil _ou _Fixsi. _Finalement, Malone se tanna et lança la vessie de porc beaucoup plus fort et Marguerite tomba à la renverse, avant d'éclater de rire. Les Amazoniens partirent en hurlement de joie tandis que Malone ramassait son « prix », regardant Marguerite, moqueur. 

Quand ils furent seuls, Marguerite riait toujours.

- Je n'ai jamais joué à un jeu aussi brute ! C'est vraiment quelque chose pour ceux qui savent piler sur leur orgueil !

- Je sais… hé, vos cheveux ne sont plus frisés ! remarqua Malone avec stupéfaction

- Hé bien cher Edward, je ne croyais pas Korale quand elle me disait que les hommes n'avaient pas le sens de l'observation… mais vous venez de me convaincre du contraire ! 

Malone éclata de rire et approuva. 

- Je ne sais pas avec quoi elles m'ont lavé les cheveux, mais depuis ce temps, ils sont lisses…

Le soir même, alors qu'ils fermaient les peaux de la Tye, Marguerite eut une impression très étrange. Malone aussi.

- Vous sentez ça ? demanda-t-elle

- Oui, dit-il, inquiet.

- Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je…

Une impression douloureuse. Une impression de désespoir total. Quelque chose provenant de l'intérieur, des entrailles. Quelque chose de poignant qui faisait mal. La douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher. La douleur du désespoir… de la douce folie qui s'infiltre peu à peu…

C'est ce que Véronica et Roxton ressentirent au moment où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ils faisaient quoi exactement ? Ça ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Ils étaient juste désespérés à vouloir en mourir. Ils avaient perdu les êtres qu'ils leur étaient chers. 

Ils furent réticents au début, totalement déboussolés. Mais peu à peu, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient apaisés. Ils se rendirent compte que, malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, en s'embrassant, ils oubliaient peu à peu le reste. C'était comme un rayon de bonheur à travers des kilomètres cube de densité de malheur.

Pourtant, quand ils se rapprochèrent encore, ils virent bien que ça ne collait pas. S'ils acceptaient de s'embrasser, c'est qu'ils acceptaient que leurs amours respectifs étaient morts, envolés, inexistants. Et Roxton aimait Marguerite plus que tout. C'était sa vie, sa raison d'être, celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Véronica n'avait jamais éprouvé rien de si fort pour quelqu'un que pour Malone. Même pour Thomas, ça avait été purement physique, mais avec Ned, c'était profond, épeurant, séduisant, attirant, mystérieux….

Ils se décollèrent et se regardèrent troublés. Tout de suite, ils ressentirent de nouveau ce vide, cette douleur. Debout près d'un lac, non loin du Tree House, ils étaient partis à la recherche des deux disparus. Roxton avaient les mains sur les hanches de la jeune blonde et celle-ci avaient ses bras autour de son cou. Ils étaient collés, cherchant du réconfort. Quand leurs lèvres se pressèrent une fois de plus les unes contre les autres, ils eurent la certitude que s'ils allaient plus loin, ils le regretteraient.

Une fois pour toute, ils reculèrent et eurent tous deux un sourire gêné. Gênés parce que l'espace d'un instant, ils avaient vraiment perdu espoir.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux avant d'avoir un rire timide.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, fit Véronica en baissant la tête, souriante, Ce n'est pas que vous n'êtes pas attirant mais… je n'ai pas de sentiments pour vous.

- Je comprends très bien Véronica. Je suis amoureux fou de Marguerite, vous devez vous en doutez…

Elle sourit tristement.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous a pris alors ?

- Je ne pourrais répondre…

Véronica regarda au loin, réfléchissant. C'était vraiment étrange mais…

- Je suis sûre qu'ils sont toujours en vie. Je le sens.

Roxton la regarda et sourit.

- Nous les retrouverons alors.

_Extrait du journal de Ned Malone_

Cette nuit, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. Marguerite et moi avons eu une sensation très désagréable au même moment.

J'ai la mauvaise impression que c'était en rapport avec Véronica. Elle avait peur. Terrorisée à vouloir cesser de vivre… Non, de survivre pardon. On ne veut pas cesser de vivre, pas dans le sens de la vie comme je l'entends. La vie est faite pour être vécue. Elle est faite pour être plaisant. En cas contraire, cela devient de la survie.

On continue d'avancer en se battant, se voulant toujours plus forts alors que la douleur est grande, je n'appelle pas ça vivre. Certains disent que c'est ça, la vie, et qu'il faut faire avec. Mais je crois que l'on peut la changer.


	4. Chapitre 4

Gros mercis à Youte, Kim et Isa !!! Non, t'as raison de me faire remarquer mes fautes !! Honte à moi, mélanger hôtel et autel (choses qui sont très différentes !!)

Chapitre 4

Marguerite portait une longue robe noire, certainement pas en peau de dinosaure. Ce devait être de la soie. Elle avançait tranquillement dans le couloir du bâtiment, pleine d'assurance. Elle poussa une porte et se retrouva dans une pièce où un homme attendait.

L'homme leva la tête et fit face à une femme avec un chapeau qui laissait retomber un voile noir sur son visage. Il ne pouvait que distinguer ses yeux, des yeux vert émeraude. Il était le seul à savoir que Parsefal était une femme. Son messager, qui avait promis de se taire. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu son visage.

- Les nouvelles, ordonna-t-elle sèchement

- On vous envoie des ordres de l'Angleterre. 

Il tendit une enveloppe et elle tendit de l'argent. Quand elle se retourna, elle fit face à un soldat, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Il avait compris. Il avait vu. Parsefal, une femme, travaillait pour l'Angleterre. C'était une traîtresse.

Il partit à courir et cria quelque chose en Allemand. Toute la base dormait. Parsefal empoigna un des pistolets qui étaient dans la pièce et suivit l'homme qui courrait. Elle ne le rattraperait pas, mais dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur elle tira sur lui et l'atteint au-dessus de la hanche. Il s'écroula en poussant un cri de douleur.

Elle s'approcha tranquillement de lui. Il pleurait, effrayé. Autour de lui, dans la neige, le sang dessinait une tache rougeâtre. Quand Parsefal fut à sa hauteur, elle leva le pistolet au niveau de son crâne. Il implora pitié en Allemand, parla de son épouse, de son fils.

Parsefal le regardait toujours avec ses yeux glacés et chargea son arme. En un dernier effort de survie, il murmura :

- Gesicht…

Il voulait voir le visage de son assassine. Elle cilla, sans pourtant changer d'expression. Lentement, elle enleva son chapeau et ses longs cheveux bouclés tombèrent sur ses épaules. Elle était trop jeune pour être une si grande chef militaire, pensa l'Allemand.

Elle hésita un instant. Le froid de l'hiver glaçait les joues humides du jeune soldat. Mais elle se ressaisit vite en repensant qu'elle venait de lui dévoiler son visage. Elle appuya alors sur la gâchette.

Marguerite s'éveilla en poussant un cri de terreur. Malone s'éveilla alors en sursaut et accouru, inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je l'ai tué ! s'exclama-t-elle paniquée, Oh mon Dieu, je m'en souviens. Et j'en ai tué d'autres. Aah…

Elle descendit de son hamac et sortit de la Tye, alarmée. Mais avant qu'elle ait fait plus de cinq pas, elle tomba à genoux, les larmes aux yeux, accablée par l'angoisse.

- J'ai tué… je suis une meurtrière… je les ai tous tués… Il avait une femme, un fils. Il a imploré ma pitié.

- Marguerite, fit Malone en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle

- Parsefal. C'est comme ça qu'ils m'appelaient. 

Les yeux de Ned s'agrandirent de surprise. Marguerite était-elle vraiment Parsefal ? Elle était amnésique et elle l'avait vue en rêve alors…

- Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? La guerre, l'Allemagne et le baron ?

- Marguerite, la guerre est finie depuis 5 ans. Presque 6.

- Quelle année sommes-nous ?

- 1923. 

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- De quoi vous rappelez-vous ?

- J'étais à la guerre. C'est tout. Et tout ce qui vient avant… mais c'est flou. Oh Seigneur, j'ai tué.

Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait elle-même, remarqua Malone. Marguerite n'avait jamais eu de remords.

Elle ferma les yeux et porta ses mains à son ventre, avant de se courber, laissant ses cheveux tomber par avant.

- Marguerite, vous étiez à la guerre. C'est ainsi que cela fonctionne. Vous seriez morte à l'heure qu'il est si vous n'aviez pas commis ce que vous avez fait. Parsefal était un héros. J'y étais aussi et on nous parlait de vous comme de celui qui nous ferait gagner. 

- C'est terrible. Comment les gens peuvent-ils être aussi imbéciles au point de s'entre-tuer.

« Elle n'est définitivement plus la même. Mais elle me plaît bien. »

Malone sourit et força Marguerite à se mettre debout. Elle ne pleurait pas. Il la serra dans ses bras et c'est là qu'elle laissa couler quelques larmes. Quatre semaines avaient passées depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée un beau jour, seule, sans aucun souvenir. Elle avait cru qu'avant, elle était quelqu'un de bien. Mais elle venait de découvrir le contraire.

Quand Malone la serra dans ses bras, quelque chose d'étrange attira son attention. Il essaya de ne pas y porter attention mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Il n'avait jamais touché Marguerite –et n'oserait jamais le faire pour maintes raisons- mais il lui sembla que sa poitrine était enflée. Il s'éloigna un peu, regarda ses yeux, ses hanches. Marguerite fut intriguée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle

- Marguerite… vous…

Il devait rêver… Pourtant il se souvenait de ses deux sœurs plus âgées. Et Marguerite refusait souvent de manger le matin. Cela ne l'avait pas trop inquiété parce qu'elle sautait toujours le petit déjeuner, même en temps normal. Mais elle n'était pas normale.

Il secoua la tête, se disant qu'il devait halluciner. Mais il se promit de la surveiller de plus près.

_Extrait du Journal de Ned Malone._

J'ai compris pourquoi Marguerite changeait tellement en étant amnésique. Tout son passé trouble, toutes ses craintes et ses angoisses étaient envolées. C'est horrible de penser qu'elle a passé tout son temps à survivre depuis sa naissance… ou presque, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire.

Avec les Brijikés, elle ne se pose pas de questions. Elle vit au jour le jour, aidant à cultiver et à s'occuper des enfants avec plaisirs ! C'est tout simplement une femme différente !

_Fin de l'extrait._

Marguerite finit par passer par-dessus le fait qu'elle avait été à la guerre. Premièrement parce que c'était de plus en plus flou et deuxièmement parce qu'elle se promit de jamais y retourner. Elle n'était pas cette Parsefal.

Ils ne leur restaient qu'une semaine à vivre avec les Brijikés avant de retourner à la maison dans les arbres. Malone avait avertit Marguerite que là-bas, Challenger pourrait peut-être l'aider. Mais il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de Roxton.

Et le mercredi, il commença à devenir très inquiet. Il s'assit près d'elle, le soir.

- Marguerite ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai une question à vous poser… c'est une question plutôt personnelle.

- Essayez toujours, mais je ne me souviens que de la guerre.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas à propos de votre passé. À quand remontent vos dernières règles ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

- Euuh, en effet, c'est plutôt personnel. (N/A. Moi, ce sujet m'a toujours intrigué. Comment Marguerite et Véronica font-elles, pognées dans la jungle !!)

Malone la regarda et soupira.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle, Je ne l'ai pas été depuis mon réveil, il y a plus d'un mois. Pourquoi ?

- Marguerite, il est fort possible que je me trompe, mais je crois que vous êtes enceinte.

- Quoi !? fit-elle en se levant, Mais de qui ?

« Oh mon Dieu », formèrent ses lèvres. Amnésique et enceinte. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait peut-être été violée !

- Je crois savoir, fit Malone en baissant les yeux.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Marguerite en sentant une fois de plus les larmes monter à ses yeux

- Assoyez-vous.

Elle s'exécuta et lui lança un regard meurtrier. 

- Vous vous rappelez de tous ceux dont je vous ai parlé ? Ceux qui sont au Tree House ?

- Véronica, Roxton, Challenger, oui je me souviens. 

- Vous portiez une affection particulière à Roxton. Et c'était son cas. En fait, je pourrais affirmer que vous étiez amoureux.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? demanda-t-elle, révoltée. 

- Je ne voulais pas vous troubler plus que vous ne l'étiez déjà ! Vous m'imaginer peut-être ? Oh Marguerite, en passant, vous avez un amoureux qui vous attend.

- Oui ! 

Autour de la Tye ouverte, les Brijikés commencèrent à se rassembler, écoutant la dispute intrigués. 

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait une fois de retour là-bas ?

- Vous auriez sûrement agis plus normalement que maintenant que vous le savez, dit-il avec colère. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire lorsque vous serez devant lui ? Vous ne vous rappelez même plus de qui vous êtes enceinte !

Elle eut alors une expression blessée, mais ne se laissa pas abattre.

- Et bien vous saurez, Edward Malone, que je préfère connaître la vérité ! Qui sait, demain je vais peut-être apprendre que vous êtes mon amant et que vous avez trompé Véronica !

Malone apprêta à riposter, mais il fut surpris.

- Comment savez-vous ?

Elle eut un air effrayé.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

Il haussa un sourcil et éclata de rire en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je voulais parler du fait que j'aimais Véronica.

- Oh.

Elle soupira de soulagement et se mit à rire aussi. 

- C'est évident, de la façon dont vous parlez d'elle. Mais pourquoi « aimais » ?

- Oh, je pense qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Je crois qu'elle préfère que nous soyons amis. Alors il serait dur de la tromper !

- En effet !

Les Brijikés s'éloignèrent, soulagés de voir que la querelle n'avait pas duré longtemps. Mais en eux, ils s'inquiétaient de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé.

_Extrait du journal de Ned Malone_

Parsefal. Marguerite Krux, celle que je côtoie comme un membre de ma famille depuis plus de trois ans est Parsefal, le héros de guerre tant connu parmi les services secrets… et moins secrets. Et cette même Parsefal est enceinte. Quelle ironie que toutes nos histoires se croisent. Car selon ce que Roxton et Challenger m'ont raconté de leurs vies à Londres, nous avons tous travaillés ensemble, les uns pour les autres sans s'en rendre compte.

Mais voilà. Parsefal, figure d'autorité, de crainte et d'espoir se montre aujourd'hui à moi comme une femme vulnérable, bien qu'elle essaie de prouver qu'elle est forte. Et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui la protège. Un soldat protégeant une grande espionne pratiquement indispensable. On pourrait croire que c'est le sacrifice des pions pour la reine, mais c'est tout le contraire. La reine qui dut nous sauver maintes fois dans le passé, qui dut souffrir pour protéger sa patrie a bien mérité son repos.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Véronica fouillait les environs, avec que peu d'espoir. Elle essayait de trouver des traces, mais il fallait être réaliste : il y avait plus d'un mois que Marguerite était tombée à l'eau et il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle ou de son corps. Et Malone manquait à l'appel depuis cinq mois.

Elle s'assit sur l'herbe et s'accota contre un arbre, découragée. 

Quatre ans auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais cru accueillir des personnes chez elle à qui elle s'attacherait autant. Et pourtant…

Finn secoua la tête en voyant Véronica assise, ne cherchant plus. Elle et Roxton semblaient sur le bord de craquer, d'abandonner, de virer fous. Elle aurait même juré que quelque chose avait changé en eux. 

Elle s'approcha de son amie et s'assit à côté. 

- Vee… On les retrouvera. 

- Je n'y crois même plus moi-même. Si je continue à chercher, c'est parce que si je fais rien, j'en deviens folle !

- Ils sont vivants, j'en suis persuadée. On aurait retrouvé quelque chose leur appartenant sinon. Une pièce de vêtements ou quelque chose dans le genre. 

Véronica ne répondit pas, le regard perdu dans le vague. 

Finn se leva, désespérée et s'apprêta à continuer, quand une main empoigna son bras. Elle se retourna pour faire face à un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu glacial.

- Vee ! 

Véronica se leva d'un bond au moment où Finn frappa l'homme sous la ceinture. Une bande d'homme derrière lui se ruèrent sur les deux femmes qui commencèrent à se battre.

- Roxton ! Challenger !

En entendant leurs noms, les deux hommes coururent et tirèrent sur la bande d'homme qui tentaient de capturer Finn et Véronica. Mais ils étaient trois contre un, en faveur des méchants.

Les explorateurs réussirent à en mettre plusieurs à terre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? cria Véronica dans un moment d'accalmie

- Nous sommes des Tadzar ! dit le plus grands des hommes, moqueur, Et nous sommes des esclavagistes.

- Tant pis pour vous ! cria Finn en lui envoyant une flèche dans le ventre

La bataille reprit et un des hommes finit par empoigner Véronica et l'assommer. Il la plaça sur son épaule et partit avec.

- Véronica !! cria Finn

Roxton se retourna et assomma un homme sur son passage et couru après celui qui enlevait la blondinette. Mais il fut retenu par les trois hommes encore conscients. Challenger tira sur l'un d'entre eux et Finn assomma l'autre. L'autre s'enfuit, voyant qu'il était seul. Cinq des hommes encore vivants ou en état de marcher s'enfuir également, en se dispersant. 

Roxton se retourna vers ses compagnons et leur lança un regard éloquent. Il la suivrait et la sauverait ou il mourrait. Il ne voulait pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre. 

Finn et Challenger se regardèrent. Ils feraient de même.

*-*-*

Au camp des Brijikés, les gens semblaient nerveux. C'était le vendredi matin et quelque chose semblait se préparer. Les hommes avaient sortis leurs armes et encerclaient le village, tandis que les femmes et les enfants se cachaient dans les Tye. Enfin, enfant, c'était très relatif puisque Teròn était en position de combat. 

Voyant cela, Marguerite réveilla Malone.

- Edward ! Il se passe quelque chose !

Le soleil se levait à peine, mais il était caché par les nuages. Le temps était humide, froid et c'était une température forte étrange pour le plateau. Malone ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il vit lui aussi les hommes prêts à combattre et se leva rapidement, inquiet. 

Il sortit de la Tye, pieds-nu. Il était habitué depuis le temps qu'il vivait avec les Brijikés à ne rien mettre sur ses pieds. Marguerite et lui s'avancèrent vers le chef qui était entouré de ses 4 fils aînés. 

- Païpaï qué !?

Le chef ne répondit pas. Malone grimaça, ne présageant pas un bon signe. Il retourna sur ses pas et entra dans la Tye d'une ancienne, Flop, qui était toujours sympathique avec lui.

Quand il entra, la vieille femme leva lentement ses yeux vers lui et Marguerite et elle inspira profondément. Elle leur fit signe de venir s'asseoir et surtout de fermer la porte derrière eux. Ils s'exécutèrent, soucieux.

L'aînée se mit à parler lentement, racontant une histoire. Marguerite écoutait sagement, mais Malone perdait beaucoup de mots. Les deux femmes avaient l'air apeurées. 

- Marguerite ? demanda-t-il quand Flop eut terminé. 

- Nous avons un problème.

- Quoi ?

- Elle vient de dire que les Tadzar, des esclavagistes, viennent tous les ans, le dernier jour du onzième mois, se « refaire » en marchandise dans leur village. Ils font cela dans toutes les tribus du plateau, à des moments différents de l'année. Ils pillent, tuent et partent avec des femmes et des enfants. Elle dit qu'ils les vendent à toutes sortes de tribus, comme des Lézards ou d'autres humains assoiffés de pouvoir.

- Tribune… marmonna-t-il

- Quoi ?

- Écoute bien Marguerite, il faut que tu te caches.

- Quoi ! Non ! Je ne jouerai pas les lâches !

- Marguerite, tu es enceinte…

Marguerite ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, mais elle ne trouva rien à dire d'assez convaincant après ce que son ami venait de lui faire remarquer.

Mais à ce moment, des cris retentirent dans les rangés d'hommes et ils entendirent des coups, des hurlements et des bruits de sabots. Bientôt, des pleurs de femmes et d'enfants s'ajoutèrent au capharnaüm et les deux blancs sursautèrent. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu des bruits plus terribles que ceux-ci. La souffrance pure.

Un homme entra dans la Tye et ne vit que l'aînée assise en Indien sur le parterre. Il regarda autour, pour voir s'il n'y avait rien de valeur mais ne vit rien d'intéressant. Malone et Marguerite étaient terrés dans l'ombre.

Il s'avança, voulant être sûr de ne rien manquer et s'apprêtait à ressortir lorsque qu'il aperçut les deux corps, dans le coin de la Tye. Il fonça sur eux et Malone bondit, sortit sa dague et l'enfonça dans le bras de l'esclavagiste qui le menaçait. Ce dernier poussa un cri terrible et frappa Malone au visage avec son autre poing. L'Américain fut sonné un instant avant de se reprendre et montrer son crochet du droit, suivit de son uppercut gauche à l'intrus. Il enchaîna en retirant sa dague du bras de son ennemi pour la lui planter dans la cuisse. 

À ce moment, trois autres hommes entrèrent dans la pièce et deux se jetèrent sur Malone, tandis que l'autre empoigna Marguerite. Celle-ci se débattit du mieux qu'elle le put et même Flop essaya de vaincre l'homme balèze. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire et s'enfuit avec sa nouvelle acquisition; Marguerite.

Quand ils virent la femme blanche dans leur cage à esclaves, tirée par des chevaux, les hommes décidèrent qu'ils pouvaient partir. Certains hommes du village essayèrent de suivre, mais ils se firent tirer des flèches. Ils étaient partis avec sept femmes, dont Marguerite et Korale, et dix enfants, quatre en bas de cinq ans. 

Malone fut éveillé par Teròn. Il s'assit, paniqué et regarda autour de lui,

- Marguerite !!

- Partie ! fit Teròn, plutôt ébranlé, Korale aussi !

- Teròn, je dois aller les chercher !

- Nous pas savoir où sont les méchants !

- Et bien je les retrouverai !

- Mais… moi besoin d'aide pour guérir ! Sept blessés, quatre morts.

- Teròn, tu es un très bon Chaman. Je dois aller sauver Marguerite.

- Net ! Elle a sauvé nous !

- Comment ça ?

- D'habitude, eux prendre beaucoup plus femmes. Mais voyant Soleil, eux arrêter. 

- Pourquoi ?

- Femme blanche, valoir plus.

Malone ne se gêna pas pour laisser paraître une expression de dégoût prononcée sur son visage à la suite de ces propos racistes.

Il se leva et sortit du village. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Marguerite, Roxton le tuerait.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Gros bisous et mercis à Youte et Kim :D !!!_

Chapitre 6

Deux hommes empoignèrent Marguerite par les deux bras, la sortirent de la « cage » et celle-ci eut du mal à les suivre tellement ils marchèrent vite.

Elle était visiblement dans un village établit seulement pour marchander. Il n'y avait que des hommes et les maisons n'étaient que des tentes, sauf un bâtiment en bois au beau milieu. Ces gens devaient avoir un lieu d'établissement ailleurs. 

On la fit entrer dans le bâtiment en bois qui s'avéra être une sorte de prison formée de quatre cellules. Trois grandes et une plus petite. Ils enfermèrent Korale et les autres femmes dans la plus grande et séparèrent les enfants filles des enfants garçons dans les deux autres grandes cellules. Si, avant d'enfermer les Brijikés dans leurs cellules respectives, il y avait déjà beaucoup de personnes dans les cellules en question, dans la dernière, il n'y avait qu'une blonde qui semblait très en colère. 

Ils enfermèrent Marguerite avec la blondinette et celle-ci regarda la nouvelle venue, intriguée. Si c'était la personne à qui elle pensait, elle avait changé !

- Marguerite ? C'est vous ? demanda Véronica, écrasée par la surprise.

- Qui êtes-vous ? répliqua Marguerite en reculant.

- C'est moi, Véronica.

- Véronica ? Véronica Layton ?

Véronica fronça les sourcils. 

- Que se passe-t-il Marguerite ?

- Je ne vous connais pas. C'est Malone qui m'a parlé de vous.

- Malone ?! Vous étiez avec lui ?! Comment est-il ? Il va bien ? Où est-il ?

Marguerite haussa un sourcil et retint un sourire

- Oui, Je ne sais pas, Je ne sais pas, Je ne suis pas sûre. 

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant

La brunette recula, soudainement effrayée. Quelque chose chez Véronica la troublait, elle ne savait pas quoi. 

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne vous connais pas, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne me souviens de rien ! Je me suis réveillée il y a cinq semaines au pied d'une rivière, j'ai été attaquée par un T-Rex et c'est Malone qui m'a soignée. 

Véronica prit un instant pour comprendre ce que l'héritière venait de lui annoncer et elle eut un air triste. Elle avait tellement eu peur pour son amie et pour celui qu'elle aimait. Et il semblait que ceux-ci avaient passé plusieurs semaines de bon temps ensemble.

Marguerite sembla le deviner et eut un sourire, repensant à ce que Malone lui avait dit à propos de sa relation avec la blonde. 

- Ne vous en faites pas, affirma-t-elle, nous n'avons pas passé du bon temps. Il était tenu de rester chez les Brijikés pendant trois mois et son engagement finissait bientôt. Mais il ne pouvait quitter l'enceinte du village. 

Véronica soupira et sourit à Marguerite.

- Vous m'avez vraiment peur, nous avons cru que vous étiez morte.

- Nous ?

- Challenger, Roxton, moi et Finn.

- Finn ?

La princesse du plateau lui expliqua rapidement qui était Finn et lui fit le résumé de quelques aventures qu'ils avaient eu à partir du moment où Ned était parti. C'étaient de belles histoires, mais Marguerite ne se rappelait pas les avoir vécues.

Véronica finit par froncer les sourcils et observa Marguerite avec attention. Elle ne dit rien, mais la Britannique fut sûre que Véronica venait de voir qu'elle était enceinte. Si Malone avait pris un mois pour cliquer, Véronica semblait habituée à ce genre de choses.

- On doit partir, fit Véronica, Et on doit libérer les autres femmes et les enfants.

- Oui d'accord, mais je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je suis aussi prisonnière qu'eux.

Elle essayèrent de trouver une faille ou quelque chose, mais rien ne semblait à leur avantage.

Marguerite se méfiait de l'autre femme. Quelque chose la dérangeait, elle avait une impression bizarre. Comme si dans les yeux de la blonde, il y avait une lueur de honte.

Vers midi, on leur apporta une espèce de bouillie brune et Véronica se fâcha contre l'homme et le frappa au visage. Elle essaya de sortir mais deux hommes l'obligèrent à retourner brusquement dans sa cellule sans que Marguerite n'ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit contre eux.

Assises devant le bol dégoûtant, à l'odeur peu alléchante, elles semblaient réfléchir.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de manger, déclara Marguerite

- Je suis affamée, je n'ai rien mangé depuis une journée. Mais je préférerais mourir plutôt que d'être esclave. 

Elles tournèrent la tête vers les autres futur-esclaves et elles grimacèrent. Ils mangeaient, déjà résignés à accepter leur sort. C'était terrible. 

La journée avança lentement et les deux femmes continuèrent de chercher une solution. Mais personne n'entra plus dans le bâtiment de tout le jour et Véronica s'affaiblissait, à force de ne pas manger. Marguerite n'avait pas plus mangé, mais essayait de ne pas montrer qu'elle était morte de faim. 

La faim leur donnait des sueurs et des maux de tête horribles et l'endroit était particulièrement humide. Finalement, la noirceur tomba et elles furent vite dans un état comateux, sur le bord de s'endormir.

La nuit fut remplie de cauchemars pour Marguerite. Des meurtres, des vols. Elle se réveillait en sursaut pour se rendormir immédiatement.

Quand le soleil la réveilla pour de bon, elle était terriblement pâle. 

- Marguerite, s'inquiéta Véronica en la voyant ainsi

- Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Oh c'est pas vrai. Marguerite, c'est moi, Véronica.

- Véro… 

Elle referma les yeux quelques secondes et sembla se concentrer.

- Oui, je me souviens. Les Tadzars ont attaqué le village. Où est Malone ?

- Je ne sais pas. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Mal.

« Et bien, pour une fois, elle est franche. »

Elle ferma encore ses yeux. Véronica s'approcha de la jeune femme, étendue sur le sol. Elle était pâle et sale. Malade surtout.

- Marguerite ? M'entendez-vous ?

- Mmm…

La grande blonde plaça sa main sur le front de l'autre femme. Elle était brûlante de fièvre à cause de sa nuit de cauchemar et de sa faim qui ne cessait d'accroître encore et encore. 

Plusieurs hommes entrèrent alors dans la pièce, suivit d'un homme verdâtre. Véronica leva les yeux vers lui et ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer de colère.

- Tribune ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant. 

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa cellule et ferma ses poings sur les barreaux.

- Silence, femme ! fit un des esclavagistes

- Oh silence toi-même !

L'homme s'apprêta à sortir son couteau, offensé, mais Tribune l'en empêcha.

- Voyons. Cette femme doit valoir beaucoup. On ne détruit pas des objets qui valent chers.

- Je ne suis pas un objet ! Et personne d'autre ici !

Sans prendre Véronica en considération, Tribune se tourna vers le chef.

- J'aurais besoin de mâles. Il en manque considérablement dans les mines et dans les joutes.

- Nous n'avons que des jeunes. Mais les humains grandissent vite. 

La princesse du plateau s'indigna à les entendre parler ainsi et elle poussa un cri de frustration.

- SILENCE J'AI DIT ! hurla un des hommes, n'impressionnant pas du tout Véronica

C'est alors que Tribune sembla la reconnaître et il éclata de rire.

- Bien sûr ! Comme on se retrouve !

- Vous êtes un monstre !

- On dirait que Miss. Protectrice du Plateau s'est fait kidnapper !

- Comment savez-vous ?

- Je le sais depuis notre première rencontre. Pff, il y a des gens innocents parfois.

- C'est moi que vous traitez d'innocente ?

À ce moment, les yeux du commandeur se posèrent sur Marguerite, étendue sur le sol.

- Ne serait-ce pas Lady Krux ?

Véronica sembla détecter une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux du lézard et décida d'en profiter.

- Peut-être. Mais après tout, ce n'est qu'une esclave, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? fit-elle en lui bloquant la vue.

- Vrai.

Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, visiblement curieux. Véronica se retint d'afficher un sourire victorieux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Ô grand maître ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Miss Krux est donc malade ?

- Miss Krux n'a pas mangé depuis une journée et demie.

- Vous non plus j'imagine et vous êtes pourtant debout. Petite Nature… Toutes mes condoléances !

Il se retourna alors vers les hommes et discuta le prix des enfants. 

Véronica soupira de rage et retourna au près de Marguerite qui semblait s'affaiblir. Elle marmonnait quelque chose dans son demi-sommeil. Véronica finit par comprendre et elle esquissa un sourire.

- Roxton…

_Extrait du journal de Ned Malone_

[…]

De ce matin où Marguerite fut enlevée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, date où je suis troublé parce que je viens d'apprendre, je n'ai pas cessé une seconde de tout faire pour la retrouver ou l'aider. Je sais que je n'aurais pas pu empêcher le terrible événement qui s'est produit. Mais une partie de moi s'en veut. Si je les avais mieux protégés peut-être que…

Pendant les trois semaines où j'ai voyagé avec les vagabonds, leur chef Kodnay me parlait souvent des évènements inévitables. On aurait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, ces évènements doivent arriver, pour notre bien. Au début, je croyais qu'il disait cela pour se déculpabiliser de la mort de deux de ses filles. Pourtant, quand je regarde les évènements du dernier mois, je ne sais pas s'ils auraient pu être évités, aussi tragiques certains soient-ils.

Ce matin-là, Marguerite recommença à survivre. Mais elle avait vécu plus qu'heureuse pendant quatre semaines. J'espère qu'un jour elle vivra ainsi plus longtemps… j'imagine, non je suis sûr qu'à ce moment-là, elle sera avec Roxton !


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

- Roxton ?

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face 

- Neddy-boy ?!?!

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui et Challenger eut un grand sourire. 

- Bon Sang Malone !! La prochaine fois que vous disparaissez, ne faites pas en sorte qu'on vous croit mort ! fit Roxton avec un grand sourire, oubliant quelques secondes la disparition de Marguerite.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent virilement dans leurs bras et Malone reçu une bonne tape dans le dos de la part de Challenger.

- Ned, je vous présente Finn.

- Enchantée, fit la jeune femme.

- Enchanté aussi.

Challenger expliqua rapidement d'où Finn venait et Roxton enchaîna à la seconde même où il eut terminé son récit :

- Véronica a été kidnappée par des esclavagistes, expliqua-t-il en perdant son air joyeux, et Marguerite a disparu depuis cinq semaines.

- Je sais où elle est.

- Quoi ?

Sur le visage du chasseur passa un mélange de confusion, de peur, de soulagement, d'inquiétude, mais surtout de libération. Il était tellement heureux de la savoir vivante !

- Elle a aussi été capturée par des esclavagistes. C'est un long récit que je vous raconterai. Il faut aller les sauver. 

- Oui. Dépêchons.

Ils se remirent tous rapidement en marche, suivant les traces des fautifs. Malone avait noté les quatre semaines passées avec elle dans ses carnets et il ne savait pas s'il oserait leur montrer. Il avait ses raisons de ne pas l'avoir ramené au Tree House… mais il avait comme l'impression que quelque chose de mauvais lui retomberait dessus.

Le soleil atteignait presque son zénith lorsque Véronica fut attirée par des bruits à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait pas quitté Marguerite des yeux une seconde, ayant peur que celle-ci ne cesse de respirer dans son sommeil. Si on pouvait appeler ça sommeil; elle gémissait, se retournait parfois, s'éveillait pour se rendormir aussitôt et quelques fois, cessait tout simplement de bouger. Elle devenait immobile, respirant à peine.

Par deux fois, des gardes avaient tenté de rentrer et de la jeter dehors –sûrement à la poubelle pour esclaves malades !- mais Véronica les avait férocement repoussés. Elle n'était pas toujours en harmonie avec Marguerite, mais elle ne voulait tout de même pas sa mort !

Les bruits qui l'attirèrent à l'extérieur étaient ceux provoqués par une bataille avec des coups de feu. Avec le plus grand des soulagements, elle vit de la fenêtre Finn, Challenger et Roxton à l'extérieur, combattant les quelques hommes qui gardaient la « colonie. » 

Quelqu'un entra. Quand elle se retourna, son cœur fit un bond. C'était Ned !!

Il s'approcha de la cellule et elle s'approcha de lui, n'arrivant pas à le croire. Ned Malone était là, bien vivant devant elle ! Il ouvrit la porte du cachot et elle s'avança vers le jeune reporter. Il semblait différent. Ses yeux avaient un éclat plus mûr, il avait un regard plus fier, moins enfantin. Pourtant quand il sourit, elle arriva à le discerner encore un peu comme elle le connaissait. 

Ne tenant plus une fraction de seconde, elle se jeta dans ses bras et frissonna de bonheur en ressentant enfin le contact de sa peau, humant son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.  Elle avait eu peur de jamais le revoir sans lui avoir dit ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Il soupira de joie et embrassa le front de sa dulcinée.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il se décollèrent un peu et leurs yeux clairs se croisèrent. Ils firent sur le point de s'embrasser quand Roxton entra dans le bâtiment.

- Marguerite… ! souffla-t-il.

Les deux jeunes amants laissèrent leur passion de côté et rejoignirent Roxton qui venait de courir s'agenouiller près de la jeune femme malade.

Elle était maintenant très pâle et totalement inconsciente, d'un sommeil sans rêve, dans cette phase de sa confusion où elle ne bougeait plus du tout. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté.

Roxton prit sa tête et la plaça sur ses genoux. Difficilement, il déglutit.

- Marguerite… Marguerite ?

Aucune réaction. Il embrassa son front et elle gémit. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Roxton.

Malone se tourna vers Véronica. 

- Elle n'est plus amnésique ? chuchota-t-il.

- On dirait… Mais elle m'a demandé toute la journée, quand elle s'éveillait, où elle était et qui j'étais.

Roxton sourit tendrement.

- C'est moi. Tout va bien aller maintenant.

- Je… je ne me souviens de rien. J… j'ai mal.

« Je vais mourir. J'ai tellement mal, tellement faim. Ça y est, j'ai fini mon voyage ici. » Pensa-t-elle.

Le Lord caressa ses cheveux noirs et lui fit un sourire encourageant, ne montrant pas qu'il était totalement effrayé de la voir si proche de la mort.

- Tu vas vite te rétablir. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

C'était une douleur atroce qui lui traversait l'abdomen et qui atteignait son âme. Un cri. Un cri qui parvenait à elle. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Un cri silencieux.

Elle tomba dans une confusion totale, prenant les cinq dernières semaines comme sa vraie vie, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Puis ses souvenirs revinrent encore, partirent, revinrent, comme un rêve oublié qu'on tente de revoir mais qui ne revient que par bribes ou impressions.

Elle sentit la main de Roxton prendre la sienne et elle la serra. Les larmes se mirent à couler contre sa volonté d'être forte. Elle savait trop bien ce qu'il se passait. 

Challenger et Finn entrèrent dans la pièce et libérèrent les autres prisonniers, puis le scientifique accouru vers Marguerite. Il écarquilla ses yeux, ne prenant que quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. En autres…

Il leva ses yeux interrogateurs vers Malone qui hocha la tête. Il soupira, se demandant comment il ferait pour la sauver… certainement pas ici en tout cas. 

- Véronica, Malone, trouvez-moi quelque chose pour la transporter jusqu'au Tree House en douceur. Finn, va me chercher de la Guinadey… tu te souviens c'est quelle plante ?

- Oui. 

Tous trois partirent et Challenger reporta son attention à Marguerite, espérant qu'elle tiendrait. À pieds, ils étaient à 20 minutes de marches, donc un peu plus avec une personne à traîner.

Véronica et Malone revinrent avec une sorte de civière en bois et Finn avec la plante. Challenger prépara le tout et en moins de trente minutes ils étaient au Tree House.


	8. Chapitre 8

Merci à Youte pour son review et à Kim… qui m'a donné ses commentaires en pleine face quand elle l'a lu loll ;) ! Ce chapitre est très court !

Chapitre 8

Roxton rageait intérieurement. Il aurait voulu être prêt de Marguerite, la soutenir, l'aider. Après cinq semaines d'absence, elle lui avait terriblement manqué ! Il se sentait peu à peu sortir des ténèbres dans lesquels il s'était plongé après sa disparition. Il se rendait compte à quel point vivre sans Marguerite, c'était vivre sans bonheur. Elle lui procurait tous ces sentiments qui faisaient de lui un homme heureux… mais surtout amoureux. 

Elle était malade. Challenger, Véronica et Malone semblaient comprendre. Lui ne voyait rien et il rageait. Il voulait aider Marguerite. 

À peine était-elle rentrée dans le Tree House que Véronica s'était calmement dirigée vers le panier de fruit et qu'elle avait mordu dans une pomme. Elle tentait de rester calme mais elle avait FAIM ! Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours !

Malone sourit comme il pouvait sourire dans la situation et prépara quelque chose pour elle. Après qu'elle fut rassasiée, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Marguerite pour aider Challenger, qui refusait qu'un des trois ne l'aide.

Il était blême. 

- Challenger ?

- Elle a mangé un peu mais…

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Elle a fait une fausse couche. 

- Quoi ? paniqua Véronica en pâlissant.

- Je ne sais pas si elle était juste au courant qu'elle était enceinte.

- Oui, fit Malone en entrant.

Tous trois baissèrent les yeux, troublés.

- Peut-être que… qu'elle ne s'en souviendra pas. Tout sera sûrement confus en elle. 

- N'en parlons pas à Roxton, murmura Véronica qui avait les yeux humides.

- Non, mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour m'occuper d'elle dans les prochains jours.

- Je vous aiderai, fit Véronica, visiblement très touchée.

Malone quitta la pièce, silencieux. Il décida, sur un coup de tête dans le but de se changer les idées, d'aller prendre les quelques affaires qui restaient au village Brijikés et de les aider à rebâtir durant la journée, qui était censée être la dernière. 

Arrivé là-bas, il s'assura que tous ces journaux étaient intacts et présents. C'était le cas. Il se promit de ne pas les faire lire aux autres, se souvenant qu'il avait noté la grossesse de Marguerite. 

Les gens le remercièrent beaucoup d'avoir sauvé leurs femmes et de les avoir débarrassé des esclavagistes en plus de leur avoir formé quelqu'un doué en « médecine », qu'ils prenaient pour une sorte de magie. 

Quand ils voulurent prendre des nouvelles de leur « ange » par contre, il refusa de répondre la vérité. Il connaissait trop bien les Brijikés. Une fausse couche était le pire des malheurs, le pire des signes avant-coureurs d'une mort, c'était la mort d'un complet innocent. Il mentit, disant qu'elle allait très bien. 

Le soir tombé, quand il rentra, la maison était calme. Seule Finn était encore éveillée.

- Bonsoir, salua-t-il.

- Bonsoir.

- Vous êtes toujours debout ?

- Vous aussi.

- Vrai.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'aller s'asseoir avec la jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis la veille. Elle semblait anxieuse.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Je veux dire, si Challenger réussit à se montrer fort, Véronica a vraiment une tête d'enterrement. Et si moi ça m'inquiète, imaginez un peu Roxton. J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est très grave.

- Non. Ne pensez pas cela. Marguerite va vite se remettre.

- Dur à croire. Ce n'est pas ce que disent les yeux de Vee.

- Vee ?

- Véronica.

Il sourit légèrement et réfléchit quelques instants, avant de répondre :

- Ce que je vous dis est la vérité. Marguerite va passer par-dessus. Si Véronica est inquiète, c'est parce qu'elle ne comprend pas ça. Challenger le sait lui. Et oui, peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose à dire, mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle survivra.

_Extrait du journal de Ned Malone._

_Bellajiwé. _Je comprends pourquoi les Brijikés ont une telle horreur du sang. Le sang est la vie. Le sang qui coule est la vie qui tente de nous échapper. 

Pour eux, la conception de la vie est tellement spéciale. On nous donne une vie comme un don. Le don de vivre, c'est savoir s'émerveiller, c'est savoir aimer, c'est être libre. Apprendre et se cultiver, savoir rire et chanter, c'est vivre pleinement. Quand ils ont pleinement vécus, ils vont là où Bellaji les emmène, un lieu où ils profiteront du savoir qu'ils ont acquis dans leur vie.

Ils vivent à l'écart pour éviter les horreurs que l'humain cause. Les prisonniers Brijikés qui sont revenus disent qu'ils étaient prêts à mourir plutôt que d'être esclaves. Véronica affirme en avoir vu manger, mais ce devait être d'autres natifs. Pas les Brijikés. 

Cette fois, j'ai été témoin d'une des pires horreurs que l'homme cause. Souffrant de mal-nutrition et de maltraitance selon Challenger, Marguerite a perdu son enfant. Comment peut-on demander à un enfant qui n'a jamais vécu de SURvivre ?


	9. Chapitre 9

Merci beaucoup à Kim pour ses mots d'encouragements (yééé ;)).

Chapitre 9

Marguerite était assise au pied d'un arbre. L'endroit était si beau. Coloré, calme, paisible et serein. Il était si éclairé qu'elle était éblouie et qu'elle avait du mal à lever les yeux. Elle plaça sa main au-dessus de son front pour se protéger de la source lumineuse qui ressemblait au soleil. 

Une femme lui parlait tout bas et elle ne comprenait pas. Le son ne lui parvenait pas aux oreilles.

En se concentrant, elle finit par capter quelques bribes. Elle ne voyait pas, étant trop éblouie, mais elle écoutait.

« Elle sera si belle… Un don… Une vie… Une bénédiction… Intelligente… »

Au petit matin, elle avait oublié son rêve. Mais elle était convaincue que quelque chose de bien s'en venait. 

Roxton, assis à côté d'elle, la regardait paisiblement. Elle avait repris ses couleurs et son sommeil semblait léger, heureux. Elle était si belle. Elle respirait au rythme du vent qui soufflait à l'extérieur. 

Puis, elle s'éveilla lentement, mettant fin aux semaines d'amnésie et aux quelques jours de tortures. 

Elle se souvenait de presque tout. Son passé, sa personnalité, les membres du Tree House étaient clairs comme de l'eau roche en elle. Sa chute à l'eau aussi. Mais la semaine qu'elle avait passée seule était floue. Puis les quatre semaines chez les Brijikés plus claires, mais tout de même embrouillées par endroit. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir joué avec une vessie de porc en guise de ballon ou encore d'avoir appris à cuisiner un des plats traditionnels. Mais elle se souvenait comment tresser un panier, comment les confectionner. 

Et elle avait oublié qu'elle avait été enceinte. 

Elle s'assit dans son lit et fit face à Roxton. Elle sourit. Lui souriait depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. 

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, répliqua celle-ci.

- Vous m'avez vraiment fait peur. J'ai eu peur de vous perdre, de ne plus jamais vous revoir.

- Je suis bien vivante…

À ce moment, ils furent interrompus par Challenger et Véronica. Et toute la journée, ils n'eurent pas un moment de répit, l'homme de science étant trop inquiet pour Marguerite. Ce fut la nuit tombée qu'ils sortirent en douce du Tree House pour enfin se retrouver.

Étendus sur l'herbe molle, près d'un lac qui laissait les vagues d'eau faire un bruit apaisant contre le sable, ils regardaient le ciel étoilé. Roxton reprit la phrase qu'il avait tentée de prononcé le matin, mais qui avait été interrompue par Challenger.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, répéta-t-il, cinq semaines sans toi ont été une torture. Je ne savais pas où tu étais ni si tu étais en danger. Je suis heureux que tu sois en pleine forme.

Elle sourit. Après un moment de réflexion, elle déclara :

- Je ne me souvenais de rien. Mais je n'avais qu'une certitude : Quelqu'un m'attendait. Quelqu'un m'aimait. Je ne savais pas qui, mais moi aussi je voulais me retrouver à ses côtés. Et me voil

Il y eut un moment de silence. Roxton sourit malicieusement et se tourna vers sa dulcinée. 

- Alors, tu avoues que tu m'aimes ?

- Quoi ? Noooon, moi ? Vous rêvez, Lord Roxton ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant, tous deux sachant pertinemment le contraire.

- Dommage ! fit celui-ci en retournant sa tête vers la lune.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, toujours en riant et en s'accoudant pour voir les yeux de son bien-aimé.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et eut un air astucieux.

- Parce que je suis fou de toi. Je t'aime.

Elle aborda alors un air plus sérieux, mais pas moins amoureux. Le cœur battant jusque dans les tempes, elle le laissa s'approcher d'elle et l'embrasser. C'était bizarre. Cinq semaines s'étaient écoulées sans qu'ils ne s'embrassent, qu'ils ne se voient… 

Maintenant, leurs corps et esprits se rendaient compte à quel point ils étaient dépendants l'un de l'autre, aussi indépendants qu'ils se disaient et qu'ils disaient aimer être.

Leur baiser, au début tendre, s'enflamma bien vite et ils se laissèrent porter par la passion et l'amour. Parmi les baisers et les caresses, ils se retrouvaient enfin comme ils s'étaient laissés, s'aimant sûrement encore plus.

Cette nuit-là, ils eurent la certitude que jamais rien ne les séparerait. Ils s'aimaient trop pour vivre éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Bref, les semaines passèrent tout de même plus ou moins normalement. Véronica qui semblait troublée au début se calma assez vite, poussée par Challenger et Malone. Si juste Véronica était bouleversée, ils préféraient ne pas prendre de risques et ne pas annoncer à Marguerite ce qui s'était produit chez les esclavagistes.

Puis, un matin de décembre, Marguerite, étendue dans son lit, fut éveillée par un mouvement un peu au-dessous de son abdomen. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise. 

« Impossible ! » pensa-t-elle.

Pour qu'elle ressente cela, c'était qu'elle était enceinte, non ? Et pas qu'un peu ! Elle se mit sur ses pieds et porta ses mains à son ventre. Il n'avait pas encore beaucoup changé. Mais assez pour qu'elle le remarque.

- Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte… Il me semble que…

Puis, un flash lui vint. Malone. Il savait. En quatrième vitesse, elle s'habilla et se rendit dans la cuisine où seuls Malone et Véronica étaient. En colère noire, elle tira Malone par la chemise et le plaqua au mur, sous les yeux ahuris de Véronica.

- Marguerite ! Qu'est-ce que vous…

- Mais vous auriez pu m'avertir bon sang ! Ou au moins vous assurez que je me souvenais d'une chose si importante, non !?

- Quoi ? s'étonna Malone.

- Que je suis enceinte !

Véronica poussa un gémissement de surprise et pâlit soudainement. Ça n'échappa pas à Marguerite qui libéra Malone.

- Quoi ?

- C'est que…

- Vous étiez au courant aussi ?

- Je…

Malone secoua la tête et l'héritière se fâcha.

- Ça suffit !

- Que se passe-t-il, fit Challenger en arrivant, attiré par les cris.

- Je suis enceinte, et ils étaient au courant sans que je le sache !

- Vous… mais… attendez voir…

- Ne me touchez pas ! Vous le saviez aussi ! Forcément, vous êtes médecin !

- Comment êtes-vous sûre que vous l'êtes ?

- Je l'ai sentit !

- Vous avez sentit l'enfant ? répéta l'homme de science abasourdi.

- Oui ! 

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Challenger et il regarda Véronica.

- Minimum quatre mois, dit-il. Faites le calcul.

Marguerite haussa un sourcil. Véronica calcula rapidement et ne cliqua pas tout de suite.

- C'était avant qu'elle ne tombe à l'eau… alors… oh ! C'est merveilleux !

- Quoi !? s'énerva Marguerite, qui perdait la conversation et qui paniquait légèrement à devoir à faire avec ce genre d'information sur le moment.

- Je vous conseille de vous asseoir, fit Malone, plus gravement.

Marguerite les tuerait en apprenant qu'elle avait frôlé la fausse couche et qu'ils n'avaient même pas daigné lui en glisser un mot. Elle s'exécuta et les trois autres firent de même, visiblement mal et perdant leur sourire. C'est Challenger qui commença :

- Quand nous vous avons retrouvé, vous étiez très mal en point. Et vous avez beaucoup saigné les jours suivants votre arrivée ici. Selon ce que Véronica et Malone me dirent, aucun des signes ne pouvaient nous tromper. Vous aviez fait une fausse couche. C'est du moins ce que je pensais. Marguerite, c'est un vrai miracle. Vous êtes tombée d'une falaise, vous avez risqué la noyade, souffert d'amnésie, de mal-nutrition et de maltraitance et votre enfant est en vie…

Marguerite les considéra quelques secondes et baissa les yeux, maintenant mi-colérique, mi-triste. Elle serra les dents, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle voulait être forte. Mais elle se sentait hautement trahie, humiliée. Ils avaient voulu lui cacher qu'elle portait un enfant et qu'elle l'avait presque perdu.

Quand elle les regarda de nouveau, son visage était imprégné de douleur.

- Vous ne comptiez vraiment pas me l'annoncer ? Vous ne croyez pas que je me dois de savoir une telle chose ?

- Nous ne voulions pas vous faire souffrir. Vous ne vous souveniez même plus que vous étiez enceinte !

- Ah, bien sûr. 

Elle inspira profondément. Véronica la regarda un instant et annonça, très calmement :

- C'était dur. Mais je me disais que tant qu'à savoir que mon enfant est mort avant même de naître, j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir. Nous croyions prendre la bonne décision. Notre objectif était celui de ne pas vous blesser. Pas de vous faire mal. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui. 

- Pensez un peu. J'imagine que c'est moi qui serait venu vous l'annoncer. Retournez quelques semaines dans le passé. Vous vous imaginez peut-être ? Je viens de vous annoncer; « Marguerite, j'ai quelque chose de grave à vous dire. Vous avez fait une fausse couche. » Comment l'auriez-vous pris ?

- Mal.

Il y eut une pause silencieuse.

- Mal. Mais j'aurais tout de même préféré le savoir. Je sais que j'ai souffert. Mais c'est le genre de vérité dont il ne faut pas se cacher.

- Je suis désolée. Nous avions peur de votre réaction.

Cette fois, ce fut une gêne qui fut la responsable du silence. Marguerite sourit timidement.

- Enfin, maintenant, il est là. 

Véronica sourit de toutes ses dents, un peu moqueuse.

- Maintenant, il y a une dernière personne pour qui il est obligatoire d'être au courant, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Très drôle, marmonna Marguerite sous les rires des deux autres hommes. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Roxton en entrant.

- Oups, moi on m'appelle au loin, fit Véronica en partant, suivie des deux autres.

Roxton les regarda partir, en levant un sourcil. Il se retourna ensuite vers Marguerite, le regard interrogateur.

- John, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…


	10. Épilogue

Je voulais remercier tout le monde pour les belles reviews !! Youte, Kim, Torry, Isa, je sais pas ce que mes fics deviendraient sans vous ! Voici le dernier chapitre. J'aurais pu le mettre plus tôt, mais je prépare une new fic mwahaha ! Ce chapitre n'est pas essentiel à l'histoire, il n'est que pour conclure et pour signifier que jamais nos fics du Monde Perdu seront réellement terminée, parce qu'il y a trop de sujets à traiter, trop de possibilités et trop de question à se poser. Mais bon, on arrête où on peut. Ce n'est qu'une aventure parmi tant d'autres. 

Épilogue

Extrait du journal de Ned Malone.

Laura est née depuis trois jours. Elle est magnifique. C'est un vrai miracle. Challenger avait peur que la presque fausse couche occasionne des problèmes physiques ou de santé grave. Mais elle semble parfaite.

En y repensant bien, la vie est la plus belle chose qu'on nous donne et il est dommage de voir certains la détruire.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris ce que je cherchais. Et je crois que les autres ont vu la même chose. Je crois bien avoir compris le sens de notre vie en ce monde…

Note de l'éditeur : Les pages suivantes du cahier de Sir Edward Malone furent arrachées, ne laissant pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, ni quel était le sens de la vie, selon les explorateurs de l'expédition Challenger.

Florence ferma le petit livre avec rage, ne prenant pas la peine de lire l'épilogue d'un des nombreux cahiers de Ned Malone.

Elle avait lu tous les cahiers de Malone avant celui qu'elle venait de jeter par-dessus son bureau, elle avait lu les trois premiers tomes et le début du quatrième des aventures de l'expédition Challenger contées sous forme de roman et elle avait même lu des volumes d'histoire pour comprendre le rôle important que joua leur expédition et les enfants qui vinrent après. 

Ils n'avaient jamais voulu révéler l'endroit exact du plateau. L'expédition Challenger y avait vécu sept ans avant de trouver la sortie. Ils étaient revenus sans Sumerlee, mais avec deux blondinettes et deux enfants nés hors-mariage : Laura Roxton et Jonathan Malone.

Ils en avaient donné des conférences, des entrevues, il y en avait eu des scandales. Ils étaient restés un an, avant de repartir dans le monde perdu.

Un jour, les enfants, qui étaient maintenant quatre, étaient revenus. La plus âgée, Laura, avait vingt ans. Ils avaient annoncé la mort prématurée des explorateurs, causée par les dangers du monde perdu. Ils avaient publié les journaux de Malone et Jonathan s'était consacré à l'écriture de leurs aventures sous forme de romans. 

Laura Bellajiwé Roxton passa sa vie à aider les autres, à faire en sorte que le monde soit meilleur. Elle avait beau être une femme, elle ne laissa pas les idées préconçues de l'époque l'atteindre. Elle était brillante tant dans ses discours que dans sa façon de vivre. Arrivée en 1944, elle se dévoua à aider pour la paix.

Pourtant, comme les nombreux chercheurs qui avaient tenté de décoder la vie de ces gens et de leurs descendants, Florence ne comprenait rien de leurs motivations à rester sur le plateau, sachant qu'ils risquaient bien plus là-bas.

Soupirant, elle saisit l'autre journal de Ned Malone et continua sa lecture du Tome 4, qu'elle avait laissée au moment où Marguerite s'apprêtait à annoncer la nouvelle. Les pensées de Malone étaient toujours utiles quand elle ne comprenait pas tout.

Elle se replongea dans le livre, espérant enfin comprendre ce qu'il avait de si spécial dans Le Monde Perdu.


End file.
